


On Love: Agape

by ichikonohakko



Series: Zarc and his four dimensional dragons [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Appleshipping, Clear Wing is angsty but not as angsty as Starve Venom, Flightshipping, Gen, I didn't mean to write appleshipping angst but I did anyway, I didn't mean to write flightshipping angst but I did anyway, Zarc/his flight of dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichikonohakko/pseuds/ichikonohakko
Summary: Unconditional was a word Yuugo would use whenever he described his feelings for Rin.
But Clear Wing had his own unconditional, too.
(Or: in which Yuugo never thought that it was possible to love so many things unconditionally)





	

When seven stars align on top of the glaciers, a dragon of clear stars will be born out of Mother Nature to protect a distant land...

.

.

.

**_Don't you think it seemed silly? Me? Protector of anything?_ ** _Clear Wing tried to make it into a joke and it successfully made everyone laugh, especially Starve Venom whose petals are snickering alongside him. But Zarc had a confused expression on his face as he looked at Clear Wing straight in his eyes._

_"Why not?" Zarc questioned as he leaned to the huge tree that shield them all from the sun. "I think you'll make a fine protector, Clear Wing." He was smiling so brightly and it made Clear Wing's entire body warm and happy._

_Odd-Eyes let out an affectionate purr as he put his snout on top of Clear Wing's neck, rubbing it gently as he growled in pure content. **T** **hat's right** , he rumbled, sounding very satisfied.  **You make a fine protector, Clear Wing.**_

_Dark Rebellion's laugh dissipated into a soft expression, a kind vice he would only exert in his most peaceful moments, and he nudged Clear Wing's wing with his snout. Starve Venom was still snickering, but there was a certain pride he would always exert whenever his brothers did something that made him proud._

_Clear Wing flapped his wings twice, messing Zarc's hair and the tree trembled from a huge wind blown by his wings. Starve Venom and Dark Rebellion protested with a indignant growls while Odd-Eyes laughed. **You don't need to be so flustered, Clear dear.**  He chimed with an amused tone and Zarc chuckled at Odd-Eyes' remark._

_He was embarrassed. Nobody ever really commented on his birth prophecy in such a positive light before and it made him uncomfortable, and it also came from Zarc and Odd-Eyes, the two beings that gave him a true sense of purpose other than haunting the glaciers and scaring the humans away from his birthplace. The two beings who_ loved  _him solely because he existed..._

_If Clear Wing had been a human, he would have turned red, but he was a dragon and he only rumbled as he put his head on the ground, allowing Zarc to pat his bright scales. The duelist smiled and whispered to Clear Wing. "You're so beautiful, what did I do to ever deserve you..." And Clear Wing felt his body warmed._

_He would die for this child, he would die for his flight. He loved them so very much..._

_And the best thing was, they loved him just as much._

* * *

 

For Yuugo, there was never anyone else but Rin.

Because it was always Rin, no matter what. She was there when he woke up, usually the one waking him up in the first place, and she was there when he fell asleep. Rin was there when he was full, or when he was hungry, Rin was always always there. They shared everything, including the vague memories of their own family, until the decided that _we are each other's family_.

Rin was like wind. She may breeze or she may storm. Yuugo didn't mind the storm because he knew the breeze. And Rin too, she didn't mind his loudness or his impulsiveness or _anything_ that made Yuugo  _Yuugo_ because that was just how it is. They have friends, of course, because friends always go a long way when you are part of the Commons, but nothing was ever as constant as Rin to Yuugo or Yuugo to Rin.

He remembered the day he and Rin managed to sneak into one of the Tops' numerous glass gardens, courtesy of Clear Wing's warp ability, and the day they spend underneath the sun. Rin had looked beautiful when the breeze swept her short hair to the side and she smiled towards Yuugo with her rarest, most tender, expression. He didn't comment on it, but he relished in it because who knows when Breeze Rin would come again? It was those rare tranquil moments that passed between the two of them and Yuugo decided that he would do anything to protect Rin's smile.

He didn't know if it was telepathy or a mere coincidence, Rin had looked at him with a look that can never be described with Yuugo's limited vocabulary, and told him the words he just recited in his own mind.

"I will protect you, Yuugo."

And that was the first time Yuugo learned that maybe he wasn't the only one who felt this indescribable thing towards Rin, maybe Rin felt that way towards him too.

* * *

 

_Starve Venom was not in his right mind._

_And Odd-Eyes too, judging from the way he didn't try to placate the poisonous dragon. Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion only stared at one another, wondering just what the hell went wrong with the two of them. They weren't summoned in the last duel and Zarc was nowhere to be seen. Clear Wing decided to go to Odd-Eyes first, because he was always the more approachable between the two, only to have Dark Rebellion shaking his head. **Let me** , he said solemnly, because he and Starve Venom never had a decent conversation before and Dark Rebellion was always too shy to start a conversation. Clear Wing sighed and went over to his brother._

**_What happened?_ ** _He asked, earning a guttural growl from one of Starve Venom's petals. **It's not like you to get in a fight with Odd-Eyes. I thought he's your favorite brother?** Because Starve Venom always told them so, that Odd-Eyes was his favorite because they've been together the longest. Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion accepted it anyway, never with hard feeling because Odd-Eyes was their favorite brother as well. Odd-Eyes was everyone's favorite, even Zarc's, he was the kindest and he was the most caring, after all._

_Starve Venom rumbled when his petals were about to hiss an answer for him. **I only did what Zarc wanted.** He said simply.  **He wanted his battles to be more intense, more ruthless, I answered to him. Apparently Odd-Eyes think I was out of line.** Clear Wing's gaze went over to Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion, who seemed to have a deep conversation on their own.  **Zarc wanted me to do it, why shouldn't I do it?**_

_Clear Wing growled lowly, not knowing what to say either. If he was in Starve Venom's place, he would have done the same and followed Zarc's wishes as well. But still... **Odd-Eyes is just looking for his best interests... Come on, sit upright so he'll think you're ready for an apology.** It wasn't often that Clear Wing played the middleman in these situations, usually it's always Odd-Eyes or even Zarc himself that settled disputes between him and the other dragons. As if on cue, Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion went over towards Clear Wing and Starve Venom with slow steps, as if thinking of what to say._

**_Starve Venom, Odd-Eyes has something to say to you._ ** _Dark Rebellion nudged the red-scaled dragon, who then bowed his head to Starve Venom's direction. **I'm sorry, I was out of line. My dearest child wanted you to win, I should be talking to him, not being angry with you. Brothers?** Starve Venom perked up from his position and purred as he put his head underneath Odd-Eyes' neck, the ultimate sign of trust for dragons.  **I forgive you.** His reply was curt, but the gesture spoke volumes._

**_Silly!_ ** _Clear Wing bellowed, startling every other life form in the area. **Of course we'll be brothers forever! Why would we ever stop being brothers?! I love you guys so much!** Clear Wing jumped over the two of them, crushing both Starve Venom and Odd-Eyes under him. Dark Rebellion let out a screech, worried about them, but then Starve Venom roared for him to go while Odd-Eyes laughed. It was playful._

**_You guys are idiots, the lot of you._ ** _Starve Venom hissed, and his petals agreed with him so fiercely that it nipped on both Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes as another one beckoned Dark Rebellion to come closer. Clear Wing chuckled._

_Because it sounded so much like how Zarc said 'I love you', so he figured that it must meant the very same thing._

* * *

Being sick when you were a Common was a chore.

Yuugo half-pleaded half-insisted for Rin to let him starve because there was no way the money she earned from today’s duel match would be enough for them both. Duel matches in Commons were specifically made so only the strongest Common may eat and survive, it was not meant for sharing. Unless you were the resident revolutionary, part of Crow Hogan and Shinji Weber’s crew, who would pool their money together for a better living. But they weren’t.

Rin and Yuugo never shared Crow and Shinji’s dissatisfaction with the fact that they were Commons. Sure they were poor, but they were happy and they were together. And being a Common meant that nobody asked questions, nobody wanted to be involved with other people unless they were genuinely kind or they had common goal (or a mix between the two). Rin and Yuugo never needed to know where their parents were and what they were doing…

“Yuugo,” Rin had a frown on her face when she lightly brushed Yuugo’s reddened cheek with her fingers. “Yuugo you idiot…” she sighed deeply as she fanned him with one of the magazines he had lying around. Yuugo was delirious, but Rin’s hand felt cold against his skin and it was nice, really really nice. “Don’t mind me,” he slurred. “Our D-Wheel, the Rin-Go…” Rin’s frown deepened. “Don’t think about that. Get some rest, okay? I’ll be back with food.”

“I said I don’t need food,” Yuugo whined as his stomach growled, making Rin roll her eyes in exasperation. “No, really, I’ll be fine until tomorrow!”

“I’m going to the market.”

“Okay! Buy some parts so I can work on Rin-Go tomorrow!”

When Rin left, Yuugo fell asleep almost immediately. When he woke up, Rin was next to him with a loaf of bread, a bowl of soup, and some _grapes_. Yuugo had his eyes widen.

“What’s—“

“Hurry up and eat, it’s getting cold.”

It was only three days later, after Yuugo recovered completely from his cold, that he realized that Rin’s duel disk was not around anymore. When he confront her about it, she gave him a solemn smile that accompanied the breezing wind perfectly.

“If I have to choose between you and dueling, I would choose you in a heartbeat.”

Yuugo ended up hugging her, and Rin didn’t kick him away, either.

* * *

_"Clear Wing, thank you for coming with me. Thank you for loving me. I love you."_

_It wasn't the first time Zarc told him that he loved him, and it won't be the last time either, but Clear Wing's heart was soaring as high as the clouds above._

**_I love you too, child, forever and always._ **

_Clear Wing was taught by the stars that humans are fickle creatures, they could admire Nature's beauty and destroy it in the next second, and that trait had scared him when he first met Zarc. But Odd-Eyes was smiling and glowing with happiness that Clear Wing couldn't help but be curious. **You'll know if you come** , Odd-Eyes had promised him, and he found out just how much Zarc brought them all happiness._

_Even if the time ever comes when Zarc didn't love them anymore, a dragon is unchanging and Clear Wing will always be in love with this brilliant child who gave him his brothers._

_Forever and always was something only a dragon can offer, and Zarc was worthy of such unconditional affection._

* * *

"The two of us will never be separated, right?" Rin was smiling, her bracelet was shining underneath the calm sunset sky that was Yuugo and Rin's favorite time. Yuugo smiled back at her, his gloved fingers nearly brushing her own, but not quite. He remembered feeling nostalgic, he remembered feeling the same warmth in his heart as he promised his partner that _yes, we will be together._

"Yeah, no way," Yuugo answered. "We'll be together, forever and always."

Time may be fleeting and fragile, but if Yuugo could promise a forever and always, Rin would be the only person in the world worthy of such promise.

 

* * *

 

 

**_I love you._ **

I want to protect you.

**_I'm sorry that it turned out this way._ **

I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you on time.

_**What do you want me to do for you?** _

Where are you?

_**If being one with you will heal your pain...** _

Rin...

_**Then LET US BECOME ONE!** _

RIN!!!

.

.

.

_._

.

_"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in the world!"_

_**Ahahaha! That, I am! Mind introducing us, Zarc?** _

_"Clear Wing, this is Akaba Ray. She's a Pro Duelist and a good friend of mine."_  

_The girl smiled, genuine and lovely, towards him and offered him a hand. "It's nice to meet you... my name is—"_

.

.

.

"—Rin. Are you alone? Do you want to come to the church with me?"

Yuugo took her hand without any hesitation.

Because somehow, she felt like  _home_.


End file.
